Golden Sun series/Game data directory
This is a directory that points toward all pages and page sections relevant to all core gameplay-related aspects of the Golden Sun series, divided by each game. =Golden Sun= *'General gameplay concepts overview' *'Battle mode' Walkthroughs *'Quick, spoiler-free walkthrough' for players who desire a condensed, practical guide to completing the game perfectly without being told in-depth information. *'Detailed walkthroughs by dungeon or event:' **'Sol Sanctum / Elemental Star Chamber walkthrough' **'Goma Cave walkthrough' **'Kolima Forest / Tret Tree walkthrough' **'Bilibin Cave walkthrough' **'Mercury Lighthouse walkthrough' **'Fuchin Falls Cave sidequest walkthrough' **'Mogall Forest walkthrough' **'Altin Peak walkthrough' **'Lamakan Desert walkthrough' **'Vale Cave sidequest walkthrough' **'Vault Cave sidequest walkthrough' **'Tolbi-bound Ship' **'Altmiller Cave walkthrough' **'Colosso Finals' ***'Colosseum Final 1' ***'Colosseum Final 2' ***'Colosseum Final 3' **'Gondowan Cave' **'Lunpa Fortress sidequest walkthrough' **'Suhalla Desert walkthrough' **'Suhalla Gate walkthrough' **'Venus Lighthouse "early portion" walkthrough' **'Babi Lighthouse / Tunnel Ruins / Venus Lighthouse "true dungeon" walkthrough' **'Crossbone Isle sidequest' Towns and villages Vale • Vault • Bilibin • Kolima • Imil • Xian • Altin • Kalay • Tolbi • Lunpa • Suhalla • Lalivero Minor locations Alpine Crossing • Bilibin Barricade • Gondowan Passage • Fuchin Temple • Kalay Docks • Kolima Bridge • Lama Temple • Tolbi Docks Data archives Djinn *'[[List of Venus Djinn#Venus Djinn in Golden Sun|Venus Djinn in ''Golden Sun]]: Flint / Granite / Quartz / Vine / Sap / Ground / Bane *[[List of Mars Djinn#Mars Djinn in Golden Sun|Mars Djinn in Golden Sun]]: Forge / Fever / Corona / Scorch / Ember / Flash / Torch *[[List of Jupiter Djinn#Jupiter Djinn in Golden Sun|Jupiter Djinn in Golden Sun]]: Gust / Breeze / Zephyr / Smog / Kite / Squall / Luff *[[List of Mercury Djinn#Mercury Djinn in Golden Sun|Mercury Djinn in Golden Sun]]: Fizz / Sleet / Mist / Spritz / Hail / Tonic / Dew *[[Master_List_of_Djinn#Golden_Sun|Brief list of Djinn by acquisition order in Golden Sun]] Summons *Venus: Venus / Ramses / Cybele / Judgment *Mars: Mars / Kirin / Tiamat / Meteor *Jupiter: Jupiter / Atalanta / Procne / Thor *Mercury: Mercury / Nereid / Neptune / Boreas Enemies Monsters arranged by palette-swapped "lineage" and named by the first monster in each lineage: Amaze • Ant Lion • Ape • Bat • Chimera • Colosso Gladiator • Cuttle • Dirge • Dread Hound • Drone Bee • Gargoyle • Ghost • Ghoul • Gnome • Golem • Grub • Gryphon • Harpy • Hobgoblin • Living Statue • Lizard Man • Manticore • Mauler • Mimic • Mole • Mushroom • Orc • Rat • Rat Soldier • Salamander • Siren • Skeleton • Slime • Spider • Stone Soldier • Thief • Toad • Tornado Lizard • Troll • Vermin • Will Head • Zombie Bosses Vault Bandits • Tret • Saturos • Killer Ape • Hydros Statue • Manticore • Kraken • Toadonpa • Storm Lizard • Tempest Lizard • Saturos and Menardi • Final boss • Deadbeard Psynergy *Venus Psynergy' **Demon Night • Gaia series • Growth series • Punji series • Quake series • Rockfall series • Spire series • Thorn series • Annihilation • Helm Splitter • Ragnarok • Condemn • Cure series • Curse • Haunt • Revive • Carry • Catch • Retreat *'Mars Psynergy' **Blast (Fiery) series • Blast (Nova) series • Dragon Cloud • Fire series • Fire Bomb series • Flare series • Lava Shower series • Volcano series • Heat Wave • Planet Diver • Guard series • Guardian series • Impair series • Move *'Jupiter Psynergy' **Bolt series • Gale series • Plasma series • Ray series • Slash series • Thunderclap series • Whirlwind series • Astral Blast • Death Plunge • Quick Strike • Shuriken • Bind • Delude • Demon Spear series • Drain • Dull series • Impact series • Magic Shell series • Mist • Psy Drain • Sleep • Ward series • Weaken series • Halt • Mind Read • Reveal *'Mercury Psynergy' **Douse series • Frost series • Froth series • Ice series • Prism series • Cutting Edge • Break • Cure Poison • Ply series • Restore bull; Wish series • Avoid • Cloak • Lift Character classes *Squire series *Guard series *Wind Seer series *Water Seer series *Brute series *Hermit series *Apprentice series *Page series *Swordsman (Venus) series *Swordsman (Mars) series *Seer (Jupiter) series *Seer (Mercury) series *Pilgrim (Jupiter) series *Pilgrim (Mercury) series *Ninja series *Samurai series *Medium series *White Mage series *Ranger series *Dragoon series Items and Equipment *'[[List of Long Swords#Golden Sun Long Swords|Long Swords in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Axes#Golden Sun Axes|Axes in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Light Blades#Golden Sun Light Blades|Light Blades in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Maces#Golden Sun Maces|Maces in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Staffs#Golden Sun Staffs|Staffs in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Hats and Crowns#Golden Sun Hats and Crown|General Headwear in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Helms#Golden Sun Helms|Helms in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Circlets#Golden Sun Circlets|Circlets in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Clothing#Golden Sun Clothing|Clothing in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Armor#Golden Sun Armor|Armor in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Robes#Golden Sun Robes|Robes in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Gloves#Golden Sun Gloves|Gloves in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Shields#Golden Sun Shields|Shields in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Bracelets#Golden Sun Bracelets|Bracelets in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Shirts#Golden Sun Shirts|Shirts in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Boots#Golden Sun Boots|Boots in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Rings#Golden Sun Rings|Rings in Golden Sun]]' *'[[List of Utility Psynergy items#Golden Sun items|Utility Psynergy items in Golden Sun]]' *'Important and Rare items in Golden Sun' *'Consumable items / Consumable stat-boosting items' *'Lucky Medals and Game Tickets''' Trivia *'[[Golden Sun/Tricks, glitches, and other minutiae|Full list of tricks, glitches, and other minutiae in ''Golden Sun]].' =Golden Sun: The Lost Age= *'Password data transfer' *'Easy Mode' and 'Hard Mode' Walkthroughs *'Quick, spoiler-free walkthrough' for players who desire a condensed, practical guide to completing the game perfectly without being told in-depth information. *'Detailed walkthroughs of the initial land-bound portion:' **'Kandorean Temple walkthrough ' **'Dehkan Plateau walkthrough' **'Yampi Desert walkthrough' **'Alhafran Cave sidequest' **'Air's Rockwalkthrough' **'Madra Catacombs sidequest walkthrough' **'Gondowan Cliffs walkthrough' **'Kibombo Mountains walkthrough' **'Gabomba Statue walkthrough' **'Lemurian Ship walkthrough' *'Detailed walkthroughs in the Great Eastern Sea portion:' **'Gabomba Catacombs sidequest walkthrough' **'Shrine of the Sea God walkthrough' **'Taopo Swamp sidequest walkthrough' **'Aqua Rock walkthrough' **'Gaia Rock walkthrough' **'Izumo Ruins sidequest walkthrough' **'Ankohl Ruins walkthrough' **'Tundaria Tower walkthrough' **'Sea of Time' *'Detailed walkthroughs late-game:' **'Shaman Village Cave walkthrough' **'Trial Road' **'Jupiter Lighthouse walkthrough' **'Magma Rock walkthrough' **'Mars Lighthouse walkthrough' **'Treasure Isle sidequest walkthrough' **'Yampi Desert Cave sidequest walkthrough' **'Islet Cave sidequest walkthrough' **'Anemos Inner Sanctum walkthrough' Towns and villages Daila • Madra • Alhafra • Garoh • Mikasalla • Naribwe • Kibombo • Yallam • Apojii Islands • Izumo • Champa • Lemuria • Shaman Village • Contigo • Loho • Prox Minor locations Ancient Lemuria • Angara Cavern • Atteka Cavern • Atteka Inlet • E Tundaria Islet • East Indra Shore • Gondowan Settlement • Hesperia Settlement • Idejima • Indra Cavern • N Osenia Islet • Osenia Cavern • Osenia Cliffs • SE Angara Islet • Sea of Time Islet • SW Atteka Islet • West Indra Islet Data archives Djinn *'[[List of Venus Djinn#Venus Djinn in The Lost Age|Venus Djinn in The Lost Age]]: Echo • Iron • Steel • Mud • Flower • Meld • Petra • Salt • Geode • Mold • Crystal *[[List of Mars Djinn#Mars Djinn in The Lost Age|Mars Djinn in The Lost Age]]: Cannon • Spark • Kindle • Char • Coal • Reflux • Core • Tinder • Shine • Fury • Fugue *[[List of Jupiter Djinn#Jupiter Djinn in The Lost Age|Jupiter Djinn in The Lost Age]]: Breath • Blitz • Ether • Waft • Haze • Wheeze • Aroma • Whorl • Gasp • Lull • Gale *[[List of Mercury Djinn#Mercury Djinn in The Lost Age|Mercury Djinn in The Lost Age]]: Fog • Sour • Spring • Shade • Chill • Steam • Rime • Gel • Eddy • Balm • Serac *[[Master_List_of_Djinn#Golden_Sun:_The_Lost_Age|Brief list of Djinn by acquisition order in Golden Sun: The Lost Age]] Summons *Venus: Zagan / Haures / Charon *Mars: Megaera / Ulysses / Daedalus / Iris *Jupiter: Flora / Eclipse / Catastrophe *Mercury: Moloch / Coatlicue / Azul Enemies Almost all new monsters in The Lost Age belong to all-new monster lines: Aka Manah • Angle Worm • Assassin • Avimander • Ball • Blue Dragon • Chestbeater • Conch Shell • Demon • Dino • Doomsayer • Emu • Flame Dragon • Ghost Army • Gressil • Hydra • Kobold • Living Armor • Mad Plant • Merman • Mimic • Mini-Goblin • Minotaurus • Momonga • Mummy • Phoenix • Pixie • Punch Ant • Roc • Ruffian • Scorpion • Sea Dragon • Seabird • Urchin • Wild Wolf • Wolfkin • Wood Walker • Wyvern • Wyvern Chick New monsters in existing monster lines include the Devil Frog, Doodle Bug, Grand Chimera, Raging Rock, and Wise Gryphon. Bosses Chestbeaters • King Scorpion • Briggs and Sea Fighters • Aqua Hydra • Serpent • Avimander • Poseidon • Moapa and Knights • Karst and Agatio • Flame Dragons • Final boss • Valukar • Sentinel • Star Magician • Dullahan Psynergy *Venus Psynergy' **Bramble Card • Thorny Grave • Call Demon • Dinox • Grand Golem • Skull Splitter • Living Armor • Minotaurus • Odyssey • Sabre Dance • Troll • Death Card • Fire Puppet • Lich • Grind • Sand • Scoop • Tremor *'Mars Psynergy' **Beam series • Epicenter • Fire Breath • Fire Dragon • Flame Card • Fume series • Juggle series • Raging Heat series • Salamander set • Wyvern • Liquifier • Planetary • Aura series • Manticore • Phoenix • Sword Card • Blaze • Burst • Pound *'Jupiter Psynergy' **Poison Flow • Thunder Card • Thunder Mine • Backstab • Call Dullahan • Death Leap • Emu • Ghost Soldier • Gryphon • Harpy • Whiplash • Baffle Card • Sleep Card • Cyclone • Hover • Lash • Teleport *'Mercury Psynergy' **Blue Dragon • Cool series • Frost Card • Call Zombie • Plume Edge • Diamond Dust and Diamond Berg • Elder Wood set • Pixie set • Succubus • Parch Character classes All of the original class series return with a further stage added. In addition, the following new class series are introduced either through new characters or new Class-changing items: *Flame User series *Mariner series *Pierrot series *Tamer series *Dark Mage series Items and Equipment *'[[List of Long Swords#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Long Swords|Long Swords in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Axes#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Axes|Axes in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Light Blades#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Light Blades|Light Blades in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Maces#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Maces|Maces in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Staffs#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Staffs|Staffs in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Hats and Crowns#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Hats and Crown|General Headwear in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Helms#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Helms|Helms in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Circlets#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Circlets|Circlets in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Clothing#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Clothing|Clothing in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Armor#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Armor|Armor in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Robes#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Robes|Robes in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Gloves#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Gloves|Gloves in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Shields#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Shields|Shields in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Bracelets#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Bracelets|Bracelets in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Shirts#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Shirts|Shirts in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Boots#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Boots|Boots in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Rings#Golden Sun: The Lost Age Rings|Rings in The Lost Age]]' *'[[List of Utility Psynergy items#Golden Sun: The Lost Age items|Utility Psynergy items in The Lost Age]]' *'Important and Rare items in The Lost Age' *'Forgeable items and Rusty items' *'Class-Changing Items' - Mysterious Card, Trainer's Whip, and Tomegathericon. *'Trident' Trivia *'[[Golden Sun: The Lost Age/Tricks, glitches, and other minutiae|Full list of tricks, glitches, and other minutiae in Golden Sun: The Lost Age]].' *'Sound Test' *'Full list of abilities exclusive to enemies''' * Category:Gameplay